


Entanglement

by afterandalasia



Series: Femslash Drabbletag 7 [9]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: Canon Universe, Double Penetration in Two Holes, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Ficlet, Human Ariel, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Magic, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ursula would give so much for that voice. She will take so much for that voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



Ursula's tentacles are as lithe as tongues, as nimble as fingers. They ensnare Ariel in pleasure, and it pleases Ursula to watch, the tentacles that writhe like smoke over porcelain skin, parting those new, trembling legs to stroke the sensitive inner thighs that Ariel has never experienced before.

For now, she withholds the magic that will turn Ariel completely to an air-breather, just to see her like this. The tentacles are not restraint, do not need to be; Ariel gives herself willingly. They caress her arms and her thighs, part her, and claim her with a lover's tender thrust that makes her scream in that marvellous, soul-destroying voice.

(Ursula would give so much for that voice. She will take so much for that voice.)

The tentacle is so slick, so easy in Ariel's new cunt, swelling and pulsing within her and making her shudder and whimper with pleasure. But where fish have only one entrance, this new mammal form has two, and even with Ariel still in the throes of her pleasure Ursula takes her twice over to see how it makes her cry out with delight. It is some strange lusty puppetry, and perhaps women are not told of the pleasure they can have because they can be as ruled by it as are men.

The thought makes her laugh, rich and full, as she caresses Ariel's tender wrists and soft thighs and hot inner walls with hands and tentacles both. Perhaps there is something to teach this mermaid.


End file.
